legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega "Ω" (Ｅ－１２３ "オメガ", E - 123 "Omega") is the twenty-fourth and final unit in the E-100 Series line, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He rebelled against the doctor and joined Team Dark to get revenge on his creator for shutting him down and sealed away, due to being believed to be too uncontrollable, violent, unstable, and dangerous. He and his teammates-Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat-work against his former creator in their efforts to protect his world. "I am Omega, the ultimate E-series robot!" :—E-123 Omega. Appearance :Voice actor: Vic Mignogna (English), Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Omega has a similar design to the first models of the E-100 Series (particularly Gamma). Noticeable differences include a stockier upper body and arms, different colored eyes and claws for both hands. His height is also greater than the other models and his shoulders larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. He is without the twin exhaust pipes and grav-linked jet disc of the first E-100 Series robots, instead with one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and a jet installed in his back. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others that noticeably sticks out, and he also has one extra finger, two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar and just below his stripe is a silver plate. He also lacks the twin dots between his eyes and the large light above his waist. Its height and weight remains to be unknown. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Unlike many of Eggman's other robots, Omega has free will. He is full of pride and has an inflated ego, making him think his enemies and all other robots are inferior to him and will jump at any chance to prove his capabilities, no matter how powerful those beings are. He also has a keen sense of sarcasm at his disposal and a dry sense of humor, bordering on that of dry remarks. Omega's goal in life is to take revenge on Eggman for keeping him shut down. However, his desire to protect his world is equaled, if not surpassed, by a love of destructive force. His pride in being a destructive war machine is a major part of him as he insisted he could still defeat Eclipse even through Eclipse beat him to the point where he could barely stand. Although his pride will make him do anything to prove how powerful he is, Omega will not let it get in the way of his current mission objective and won't stop until it is complete. Despite the fact that Omega will fight for the greater good, he still takes pleasure utilizing destructive methods and fighting with powerful opponents (even if they're his allies). He even gets giddy over the prospect of destroying something with excessive force and will shoot at just about anything if given the permission. He does not seem incapable of destroying someone, however, as he did consider taking out Shadow when he was under Black Death's control. Despite his violent exterior, Omega does have a soft side and is unwaveringly loyal towards his friends and allies. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ***E-101 Mark II (remodeled version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) Neutral *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks *Beam Cannon *Blazing Tornado (Requires Rouge) *Chaos Inferno (Team Blast attack that requires Shadow and Rouge) *Dash Punch *Fire Combination *Fire Launcher *Fireball Jump *Flamethrower *Grind Step *Homing Attack *Hover *Jump Dash *Lock-On Shot *Machine Gunner *Omega Arm *Omega Fire *Omega Launcher *Omega Machine Gun *Omega Missile *Omega Shot *Spin Jump *Spinning Back punch *Temporal Field *Triangle Dive *Wrecking Ball (Requires Big) Skills *Vast, limitless and highly destructive built-in weapon arsenal (Mostly firearms) *Super strength *Flight via powerful rockets built into his back *Enhanced Strong and durability armor *Waterproof frame and interior components *Above average speed *Grinding Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Omega was created by Dr. Eggman as the 24th and last of the doctor's E-100 Series robots. Despite being created by Dr. Eggman, being imprisoned infuriated Omega; he chose rebelled against him, an act that he never regretted. He even decided to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot by abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and all the other machines he built. As part of his vendetta against his creator, he became particularly fond of destroying other robots built by the doctor. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Deuteragonists Category:Team Dark Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Power type characters